Whispers in the Dark
by 6275mystic
Summary: Kyo wants Yuki to be more than his enemy or his friend.  Yuki has nightmares and doesn't think he needs any help.  What happens when Kyo hears something he shouldn't?  Yuki/Kyo YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Whimpers at night, sad faces during the day, the great indifference that he tried to hide his feelings with was because of Akito. He had ruined his life; torment him both physically and mentally. He pushed Yuki past his breaking point so many, many times. Kyo watched him when he thought others weren't paying any attention, but of course Tohru noticed. She had a keen eye for things such as that, but instead of getting involved she stayed away from the two during their unfriendly banters. Tohru was the only one who understood that by doing that it was the only way Kyo was going to ever be close to Yuki.

Letting them fight and carry on was one of the ways Kyo could deal with the feelings he had blocked for so long. The only way he could let Yuki know that he loved him. Sadly, a day never went by that Kyo didn't feel hurt by his… he was unsure of what to even call Yuki because he was not his friend, though he desperately wanted him to be, and he was not his enemy.

Since Kyo wanted Yuki to be at least his friend that is what he shall be for now. Therefore a day never went by that Kyo was not hurt by his friend's animosity towards him. He soon felt that if he did not express his feelings to Yuki he would explode and tell him without meaning to. But he couldn't tell him because then that would ruin everything…

OxOxOxO

Kyo was a light sleeper and he could hear every quiet whimper that came down the hall every night. Yearning to comfort Yuki he had to shove a pillow over his ears as not to go to Yuki's side. He fell into a restless sleep much like the rat's and woke the next morning with a raging head ache.

"Good morning Kyo! Did you have a nice sleep?" and Tohru's exuberance so early in the day was not helping him.

"No," he grumbled, "damn rat kept me up all night. I could hear him all the way down the hall!"

"Here have some breakfast then it might help cheer you up." She set the plate in front of me just as Yuki was coming in. He looked like if anyone messed with him he would actually kill them. The 'Prince of Death' is what Kyo calls him in the morning.

"Hi Yuki! Do you want any breakfast?" Tohru asked.

"Why not?" He grumbled through the entire breakfast about not being able to sleep and whatever else. They finally left for school and Kyo was glad because he didn't know how much longer he could sit there without tell the person across the table how he felt. He ran far ahead of Tohru and Yuki in case he had an outburst.

School is always the most boring time of the day for Kyo due to his lack of attention span. His mind always buzzing and off track in the middle of lectures it was amazing that he didn't run down the hall screaming after an hour of those tedious classes.

Getting home was always hard for Kyo; he could never keep his eyes off Yuki. The silver hair, shining in the sun, met at his neckline curving into the less masculine, but still wonderful, shoulders. His waist was small and he had tall, long legs that added to his perfection. It took all Kyo's will power not to just jump him and pound him into the pavement…. _I have to stop thinking like that or I'll get hard in front of everybody, _Kyo scolded himself. He wondered what could make this day any worse.

They were asleep and Kyo was still awake thinking of Yuki. He had an extremely erotic dream that Yuki drug his nails down Kyo's chest while licking his ear and sucking his neck. The cat gripped the sheets and bucked upwards moaning as he rubbed his groin against the rats. Yuki continued to lick his ear suckling his lobe; making him moan and gasp uncontrollably. When it was just getting to the good part he woke up panting and had an extremely hard on that either was to be taken care of with his own hands or by a cold shower. He couldn't bring himself to get up so he decided to use his own hands.

Stroking back and forth bringing himself to completion with a moan he collapsed onto his bed. Kyo came back to earth and found that he was again alone in his bedroom without a warm body next to him sharing a wonderful and peaceful moment. Why couldn't he have that just once?


	2. Chapter 2

Another night and Kyo is woken up by Yuki. He hears whimpering coming from across the hall and he can't ignore it any longer. The rat was just too sad sounding not to comfort… but he couldn't actually comfort him lest he be found out. His love is something that must always be kept hidden. It's improper for him to care for Yuki...

Kyo, being the cat that he is, moves stealthily towards Yuki's room. Silently he opens the door and walks toward the smaller one's bed. _If I can't hold him I'll do the next best thing and just be here for him. _Kyo thinks to himself and lets out a soft sigh; Yuki isn't wearing shirt and the covers are just barely over his slightly exposed hip. Resisting the urge to jump him right there Kyo sits beside the bed.

"You know," he speaks softly, "I always thought I hated you." there was a slight change in Yuki's breathing, he stopped and looked up. As it returned to normal Kyo began to talk again. "But I never really did. There was a fire there but not one of hate but of growing love and desire. And I wonder to myself, how can it be possible that I love you? How did I let myself fall for such a creature? I sat back and looked at everything that happened between us and most of the time our fights were so useless. We fought over the most stupid things."

He looked at the peacefully sleeping Yuki and smiled, "The first time I realized that I loved you was when I walked in when you where taking bath in the hot springs. You had your back to me so I couldn't see you but when I did see you and my heart almost exploded. You were beautiful and still are. Yuki," Kyo whispered his name with so much passion it was hard not to have your heart go out to him. "I love you so much and you'll never know. If we could just be friends it would be so much better, but we aren't even that. Even though I think we are my mind is tricking me. The pain is almost too much to bear some days and I can't tell anyone not even Tohru. If only I could then this burden would be less…"

Kyo heard no more moans or groans from Yuki for the rest of the time he was in the room. He smiled to himself as he saw that daybreak was almost there, he had helped even though Yuki would never know. Slowly walking back to his own bed he fell asleep and no one woke him for the rest of the time he was asleep…

It was Saturday and Yuki had finally been drug out of bed by Tohru. She wanted him to go shopping with her. She knew why Kyo was tired and decided to leave him alone to sleep. She heard the footsteps when he walked past her bedroom. She was an extremely light sleeper so she also heard most of things that Kyo was saying to Yuki but heard no reply from Yuki so she assumed that he was still sleeping. Tohru was often bothered by Yuki's moans of pain but never told him for fear that he would dig himself deeper into the hole that he was already in.

She looked over at Yuki and realized that he was in as deep of thought as she was. Even though she had been living with the boys for a while she could never tell what either of them was thinking. Though she knew it was serious by the look on his face.

_**A/N: sorry for this taking so long I really wanted to get it posted sooner but final had me swamped. Please review, tell me how you might want the story to end… thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while I had writers block…. I know that's no excuse but here's your next chapter! Yay! The italic is Yuki's dream and after the line break it goes back into third person.**

The summer solstice was quickly descending upon Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru. Yuki was having more bad dreams than usual and Kyo was getting less and less sleep. He never told Yuki what he was doing and Yuki never asked. There was a small possibility that Yuki was awake during these times and Kyo always wondered if he had heard anything he said. If the rat had heard, he never said anything about it.

One particular evening Kyo was a bit bolder due to lack of sleep and the inability to think clearly. He went into Yuki's room after being woken up for the fourth time this week and carefully got into the bed next to Yuki, draping his arm across his middle and pulling the smaller man into his chest. Luckily for Kyo, Yuki didn't awake, but with a warm body pressed up against him he couldn't help the feeling of sleep overcoming him. Yuki's breathing lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

_**Yuki's POV**_

_He laughs at my resistance knowing I'll never be able to get away. I am chained to the pole. I am doomed to be tortured and abused for the next few days. __**Why does the solstice have to be so painful?**__ He bangs his head against the post hoping to wipe away what's happening. Akito slaps me, telling me to keep my eyes open, that he wants to see the fear in my eyes. I have to keep them open for I'm more afraid of what might happen if they're closed._

_I scream he pushes his searing rod into me. Tears are flowing freely but I don't close my eyes. I'm still in fear of what could happen if I do. __**Please someone save me… **_

_I feel hot breath on the back of my neck. I move closer to the source of this warmth. I try to find solace in its comforting rhythm. He chuckles and he rolls so that his body is above mine. He runs his tongue around the shell of my ear and I moan, burying my face into his neck. I take a deep breath to try and control myself and am overwhelmed by the smell of Kyo. _

_I close my eyes and can picture nothing but him. He pulls my pants off and wraps his hand around my aching cock, pumping up and down. I jerk my hips at the sensation wishing for more contact. I pull his lips down to mine and the kiss isn't as searing as our first but more loving. He starts fading into the darkness._

I wake up the next morning feeling like I'd had the best sleep in ages. I was about to stretch and roll out of bed but froze when I did feel hot breath on my neck and an arm around me. I turned to face the person who was holding me only to be shocked at the face that came in view. Kyo. Kyo was holding me, and sleeping. He looked angelic… which is not something anybody would normally say about the feline. But he looked so peaceful and happy just to be here.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, although I did wonder why he came into my bedroom. Maybe he was juts confused and thought it was his own bedroom. He did look like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep over the past few days. At the thought my face fell. I wanted him to be in here because of me not some stupid misunderstanding. My thoughts were interrupted by a rustle and I closed my eyes quickly and calmed my breathing so it would seem like I was still asleep.

Kyo opened his eyes and saw what time it was. He also felt the growing problem in his lower regions after an extremely explicit dream about the man in front of him. "Shit," he whispered but then his eyes fell on the sleeping man in front of him. Though he wanted to stay in this position forever he had to leave before the rat found out what he was doing.

He untangled his limbs from Yuki's and was about to walk away from the bed when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into Yuki's waiting lap.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked in low voice, Kyo was confused but also slightly aroused. He could feel something hard press against his lower back, he pushed back rubbing up and down. He felt the grip loosen and heard gasping moans as Yuki fell into pleasure. "W-wait," _he couldn't do this, could he?_ Yuki was not only suffering with indecision but with the pain of the memories that Akito had engraved into his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he whispered. Then cringed away as Kyo turned around, thinking he was going to be taunted or hit for his defiance.

Instead he was pulled into a hug. "It's okay I wasn't expecting from you right now." Kyo spoke in a soft loving tone to making sure that it was nothing like the nightmares that Yuki had. "Hey can you look at me Yuki?" The rat slowly moved his head to face the cat. Their eyes locked and he gave him a small smile.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay so I know it's been a little while but I hope this makes up for my failure at keeping up with the story. I wanted to thank my reviewers for saying such nice things about my story. Thank you all for sticking with my story for so long!**_

Kyo thought that their relationship would have changed after what happened the other night he was sadly mistaken. Yuki had been avoiding him even more, if that was possible. He wouldn't even look at the cat when he came into a room. So Kyo, his brilliant mind was working well during this decision, thought that he would not comfort Yuki at night no matter how hurt and sad he sounded; he would not go to the rat's side.

It was hard for him especially when he was awake around one or two every night, out of habit. Kyo was terrified that Yuki would hate him for this but he was sad because of the whole being ignored thing. He couldn't help it. He'd never been ignored by Yuki before. They had always fought and never got along well, but they had never just left each other alone. This worried Kyo more than anything.

After about a week of disappointment, the depression set in. You couldn't tell from the outside that anything was wrong with our dear cat,, but on the inside there was a storm raging. He became less loud and quieter, less angry and more reserved. He didn't smile as much. Tohru noticed but said nothing because she knew the boys had to work it out on their own. No matter how scared and worried she was for Kyo, she knew in the end it would either work out…or her cat would fall deeper into that depression.

Yuki had also noticed a difference in Kyo, though he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He was confused and the more he ignored Kyo the more it was easier to deal with these unwanted feelings. He liked Kyo a lot, but he couldn't do anything especially if Akito were to find out…he shivered just thinking about it. There would be more than hell to pay if he did find out. Besides it's not like Kyo was that bad now, right? He wouldn't actually stay the way he was, would he?

Whatever thoughts were running through Yuki's mind was interrupted. Kyo had walked into the room; he looked down and disregarded the cat's presence. Kyo looked down also after seeing Yuki. His heart hurt and he didn't want to live like this anymore. It had been two more weeks and the prince hadn't spoken to him yet.

"Why?" Kyo whispered, but Yuki didn't respond. "Why? Why? _Why?_" he screamed at him. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me? Have I done something to you? Did you not feel anything that night? Did you just think I was making fun of you?" by now Yuki was staring at him. "I love you but you're too dumb to even realize that. I wanted something out of this but I guess not, just another one of my hopes being let down." His bottom lip was quivering and there were tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall, not just yet.

Yuki opened and closed his mouth a couple times, but Kyo cut him off. "No! Just don't say anything. I mean it's not like you really care or you would have said it by now." He ran, out of the house, away from the one thing that made him realize he was partially human. And he did not look back like he usually did when he left a room that had Yuki in it.

He didn't know where he was going or what exactly he was running from. Possibly from Yuki, maybe from what he had said, but most likely what he was feeling. He never wanted this to happen, never wanted to suffer like this for loving someone. All he wanted was to be accepted. His whole life he was told he wasn't good enough, even though his mother always said she loved him, she didn't. She never had. Now, now he thought he had a chance of receiving love. But again his hopes were dashed right in front of his face.

Even though Yuki hadn't said anything that should have made him think that, he thought he knew

OxOxOxOxOxO

Yuki just sat there speechless and watched Kyo run away from him. _I can't believe he feels that way. I don't know whether to be excited or worried…_ while Yuki was worrying about the cat Tohru walked in carrying some groceries she went to get for dinner.

"Hey Yuki," she said. "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it. I saw Kyo sprinting down the street, did something happen?" When Yuki didn't reply, she became frantic. "Yuki tell me what happened. Where did Kyo go? Why was he running? Yuki answer me!" Tohru had never been so worried for her friend before and now wasn't a good time for Yuki to be silent.

"No, I'm not okay. Yes something did happen, but I need to fix it. He was running from me, I think," that statement only made Yuki feel worse about what he did to Kyo. "I should never have ignored him. I shouldn't have said nothing to him. I should have told him how I felt and now I may nev-"

"Don't talk like that!" Tohru slammed her hands on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you Yuki! Don't you think that, if you care about him so much you should go after him, damn it. What you're doing right now just says to him that you really don't care." She had never cursed at him before and this caught Yuki's attention. "You love him… don't you?"

He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. "Yes," he said quietly, then louder, "Yes I do! I love him, so, so much."

"Then get out there and show it to him." She gave him one last look before leaving the room. As soon as she had said that, Yuki raced off to fin Kyo. He didn't know where to look and he could barely see due to the rain… the rain! The rat became frantic. His cat would be soaked and alone in the one thing he hated the most. This was awful.

He was so busy worrying about Kyo to see a dark figure following him while he searched.

_**A/N: hope that helps for making you wait a while. Please review! Give me some feedback on whether or not I have enough description. Because I'm trying to work on that. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo ran until he reached a park that he used to play at. Or it was more like hide at. He would hide from the people that made his life a living hell. He would hide from Akito and Yuki and everyone that he thought hated him. He would climb the tall oak tree in the middle of the park and stay there until dusk then go back to his prison at the Soma house. Now Kyo was hiding in that same tree that he hid in all those years ago. He felt like a coward, but he also felt like he didn't have any other choice.

And then it had started to rain. Kyo was pelted by the icy water, his strength depleted as he sat on a branch that overlooked the park. He was sad and rain wasn't helping him lose that sadness. He closed his eyes and tried to forget everything for a while.

OxOxOxOxOxO

Yuki ran in this race, trying to find the cat he so desperately needed in his life. That was his race. Though he had no idea where Kyo would be. He racked his brain thinking of all the places he could find the runaway. Of all the places Kyo went when he was a kid anywhere that might help him find his beloved cat. Then he thought of it, the park. He would always find Kyo there when he was mad about something or other.

He started running towards the small area hoping Kyo would be there. Little did he know the figure that was following him had no intentions of letting him find that stupid cat. He wouldn't let his Yuki be taken from him, he owned the rat.

Yuki reached the park and walked on the pathway towards the middle of the playground. He heard a rustle in the bushes and turned in time to see a figure push him to the ground. With a thud he landed. All Yuki could think was that he didn't have time for this. The figure pulled him onto his hands and knees. The person bent over and whispered into his ear, a voice Yuki knew well, too well.

"What do we have here? A rat chasing a cat. How preposterous. I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into the silly rat." The voice belonged to Akito. Yuki whimpered as he felt hands trailing down his shirt while undoing the buttons. He ran his hand up Yuki's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples. The rat let out an unintentional moan. "That's it, moan for me bitch."

Akito brought one hand to the growing bulge in Yuki's pants. He massaged it for a minute, while Yuki was struggle to maintain control of himself. He was still a prideful creature no matter what position he was in, sadly this one was most upsetting.

By this time Akito had torn Yuki's shirt off and was now going for his pants. He had them off in a matter of seconds. The young boy was now whimpering from what he knew was going to happen next, not from the cold wind bracing his entire body. Yuki was so close to Kyo and he couldn't tell him how he felt without being violated first. This pained him deeply. The young Soma whimpered again as Akito grabbed his hair, he knew what was going to happen next and he tried to hold back the scream that was gathering in his throat.

Akito pressed himself against Yuki's entrance, then he quickly thrust into the unprepared rat. Even though he tried to hold it back Yuki screamed. Though he only got halfway through it when Akito quickly covered his mouth, "ah-ah we can't have that. Now can we Yuki?" that's when he decided to start pounding hard and fast, using all his strength to make the boy know who owned him. Making Yuki cry out and moan. Silently pleading to make the pain go away. To please, dear god make the stinging in his back leave him.

All he wanted to do was curl into a ball and die. He was so scarred emotionally and physically, not just from this time with Akito but from every time Akito had raped him when they were younger.

Then the pain was gone. Yuki was confused, Akito had never just stopped before. He opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. He looked around and saw a flash of fiery red hair and a sniveling Akito on the ground about ten feet from him. He thanked the god he did not believe in that the cat had heard his scream. That was his final thought before he blacked out.

Kyo looked at the fallen Yuki and covered him up before turning to deal with Akito. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you." Akito smirked as though he was the most almighty being in the whole universe. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face and tell me!"

"Because you're not allowed. If you hurt me you'll be more hated than before. And you have to listen to what I say, it's your duty as an animal of the zodiac. Oh, well I guess you're not really a part of the zodiac, though, too bad you still have to perform like the good little puppet you are." What that Akito walked away. "And if you ever try to touch my Yuki you will regret it in the most severe way." With that he disappeared around the corner.

Kyo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Did this mean that he couldn't be with Yuki even after all he went through. No! He couldn't think about that way right now Yuki had just passed out he needed to get him back to Shigure's. He carefully picked up his love and left towards their home.

**A/N: oooookay so here's the next chapter. What did you think of the twist? So here's the thing I know that Akito is a girl but I thought she should be a he for the time being and it helps out the story cuz now Yuki knows who he really love so please don't be mad at me getting Yuki messed up. It was for his benefit I promise :) Thanks for the nice reviews on the last chapter. Please review again. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo was pacing back and forth. All he could see was the frightened face of his rat engraved into his mind. He never thought that anything like that could ever happen to Yuki. He was so strong and stubborn. To let something like that happen to him was one of the most unspeakable things. He couldn't hold back his rage and actually _hit_ Akito. No one does that. He knew that the head of the family was serious when he said that Kyo would be sorry if he ever touched Yuki.

Yuki was passed out on the bed, breathing quietly. Kyo looked over at him and visibly relaxed. Yuki was fine, well sort of. The cat lay down next to Yuki, encircling the freezing body with his arms. Yuki moaned slightly and Kyo tried to ignore the press of the rat's body to a certain spot. He sighed contentedly and was slowly lulled into sleep

OxOxOxOxOxO

Yuki woke up to find himself enveloped in a warm circle. He snuggled close into that warmth, nuzzling into it. But when he did the warmth moaned and Yuki froze. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tanned chest; he realized quickly who it must be. Thank god Kyo had come for him or he….it just would have been worse than it already was. He closed his eyes tight trying not to remember anything from the days before. They had been just too painful.

He thought about how Kyo had saved him and smiled, he never thought he'd see the day that a cat would save a rat. He opened his eyes and looked up at Kyo's sleeping face in wonder. His gaze lingered here and there, roaming across Kyo's neck and chest. He looked delicious. Yuki couldn't hold back the urge to taste the waiting skin in front of him; slowly he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the plain of Kyo's torso, around the muscle and down to a nipple. He lapped at it, making the cat moan. Yuki backed off instantly but realized that Kyo wasn't awake. He smirked and did the same thing, then sucked making him moan louder.

Yuki wanted to hear more, pleasure him more. He sucked and licked, dragging his tongue up to Kyo's neck and to his ear. Yuki bit softly on the pliable flesh. Kyo bucked his hips into Yuki's and the rat moaned at the feel, so did Kyo. Yuki nibbled and sucked on his ear, Kyo groaned and ground his hips into Yuki's unknowingly. Yuki gasped and let go of Kyo's ear, relishing the pleasure of Kyo's member against his.

Kyo woke up feeling pleasure. He felt his ear being tugged and moaned, he knew his ears were sensitive, being the cat and all. There was an especially sharp nip and he bucked his hips into the wall (or so he thought it was). There was sucking and licking and he couldn't control his need to get more friction. He ground his hips forward and heard a gasp. Kyo was shocked he didn't think that it was actually happening. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki's pleasured face, mouth slightly ajar, eyes screwed shut tightly and a deep red covered his cheeks.

Kyo leaned down, whispering hotly in Yuki's ear, "You look so hot right now." Yuki's eyes shot open and Kyo ground forward particularly hard. The rat moaned; he loved this ecstasy. "Please, make love with me." Kyo requested, and Yuki was slightly startled. He loved his cat so much. Throwing caution to the wind he replied.

"Yes." That was all it took for Kyo's lips to smash down on Yuki's in a mind shattering kiss. Kyo forced his tongue into the rats waiting mouth and Yuki moaned feeling Kyo's tongue massage his. He loved it, Yuki sucked on is cat's tongue and Kyo pushed his hips forward and ran his hands up and down Yuki's back, making Yuki feel like he was on fire.

The passion was seeping through his skin forcing him to Lean into Kyo, grinding back. After a while of heated moans and grinding Kyo pulled off his pants and so did Yuki. The sight of his love made the cat become harder than before. He jumped back onto the rat forcing his tongue down his throat the pulled back for a second to wet his fingers. He traced his finger down Yuki's torso making him squirm and started massaging his cock. His uke moaned and Kyo started making butterfly kisses down his jaw, nipping and sucking across his chest. When he reached his nipple he bit down making Yuki yelp and tweaked the other with his left hand.

His right hand had moved down massaging his sack then moving on to his rim. Yuki gasped and Kyo shushed him, "It's okay, just relax." He did and Kyo slowly moved one finger into his rat. It felt uncomfortable but didn't hurt. Eventually he got used to the feeling, then Kyo pushed another finger into Yuki and he whimpered at the slight sting. Kyo moved his left hand down to jerk off Yuki's cock and leaned back up to kiss the rat as he pushed a third finger into Yuki.

He started to whine but it was cut off by a moan. Kyo had kit that spot, he looked Yuki in the eyes and rubbed hard. Yuki yelped and moaned louder. The cat thought that he was fully prepared he pulled his fingers out and Yuki whined at the loss but it was quickly replaced by his cock.

"Please stay relaxed. This is gonna hurt a bit." Yuki bit his lip and prepared himself for the intrusion. Kyo pushed the head in, moving inch by torturous inch until he was fully sheathed inside the rat. His eyes rolled back from the tightness and the heat of his uke.

Yuki whimpered, biting his lip so hard it bled. A tear rolled down his cheek and Kyo noticed, licking it away, then kissing each of Yuki's eyes. He waited for the rat to get used to the feeling and not soon after he felt it was better than before. He pushed his hips up making Kyo groan and started to pump in and out.

He tried different angles to get that one spot, Yuki screamed, "KYO!" He found it, "F-faster, oh gods please, mmm…harder.." That drove Kyo crazy. He picked up the pace repeatedly ramming into his uke. Making his moan with every thrust gradually getting louder. Kyo looked down at grabbed Yuki's neglected member. "Kyo, nh, I-I'm gonna AH cum."

"Then cum…" that was all it took for Yuki to spill his seed into Kyo's hand. The pleasured look on Yuki's face and the clenching around his cock made Kyo cum. The cat fell on top of Yuki feeling loved and cherished. Yuki was feeling about the same.

After he regained his strength Kyo pulled out of his rat. He fell to the side and pulled Yuki into his embrace. "I love you, Yuki."

"I know, I love you, too, Kyo." There was a glow about Yuki as he said it back to his love. he had wanted say that since they were little and finally got the chance. "forever…"

He knew that there was going to be troubles in life. Especially with Akito as the head of the family. But they would make it through every little problem they had. Their love was enough to help them through anything. The thoughts were running through both their heads as Shigure opens the door.

"You I heard lot of noise coming from up here. I thought I might check on you but it looks like you're doing just fine on your own." They both flushed red. Kyo tried to get up.

"I gonna kill you! You damn dog!" but Yuki sat up and grabbed Kyo back into his arms before he could chase after Shigure.

"Don't leave me Kyo…" the rat whined to the cat. Yuki nibbled on his ear and Kyo relaxed back onto the bed. Melting into Yuki's arms, how did he know he was so damn sensitive there? "You really like that don't you?" All Kyo could do was nod slightly, "Good, I'll keep that in mind for next time." They fell back on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

Like I was saying before. They would get through their troubles together. Akito would be an obstacle that they needed to overcome but that's for another time. Right now they were happily sleeping in the arms of the one they loved.

**A/N: sooo what did you think? I know the story all in all was pretty short. Sorry :( I thought that this was good place to end it for being a short story. Please done me mad but love and review for me so I know how to improve for next time.**


End file.
